Dead or Alive Eternity
by grayjester
Summary: Lei Fang's spirit for fighting was fading away ever since she lost the tournament to Ayane, but something's turning her into a violent fighter. Please R&R.
1. Prologue :: Lei Fang VS Ayane ::

Dead or Alive: Eternity  
By Gray Jester  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chapter One: Lei Fang VS Ayane  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
** The wind was flowing as a gentle breeze from up above where she was. There she stood in the fortresses, face to face with the purple headed foe, Ayane. "Ready!" yelled the referee from above amounst the screaming audience. "Fight!" Quickly, Lei Fang drew herself towards Ayane. Ayane grappled hold of Lei Fang's arm and kicked her into the fortress gate. Lei Fang slammed hard, but refrained from falling. Ayane rushed towards Lei Fang, her stealthy agility making her almost invisible. Lei Fang quickly moved aside allowing Ayane to slam into the fortress wall forcing the fortress door open. Ayane began to hurtle into the grounds 3 stories below. She hit the ground hard creating a gap underneathe her. Lei Fang hopped after her. Ayane quickly grappled Lei Fang again and jabbed her face repeatidly. Ayane hopped into the air and tried to deliver and spin kick but Lei Fang caught her heel. Lei Fang slapped her foot down and turned around to raise her foot for a backheel. Ayane blocked it and went for the tornado chop. Lei Fang got hit repeatidly causing her to lose her balance. Ayane picked Lei Fang up and tossed her high into the air. She hopped after Lei Fang to grapple but Lei Fang slapped Ayane's face causing her to lose her grapple. Lei Fang landed on the ground alongside Ayane. Lei Fang sent her fist into Ayane's knocking her back. Lei Fang kicked forward knocking Ayane into a long white pillar. Ayane kicked forward, but Lei Fang caught her foot. She turned Ayane around and nailed her with a backheel. Ayane turned around and grasped Lei Fang's arms. She swung under Lei Fang then remained on ground behind Lei Fang. Lei Fang snatched her hands back and went for the backheel but Ayane blocked it and chopped the back of Lei Fang's head knocking her down. She fell unconcious. Ayane had won the tournament ** 


	2. Hospital Level ::

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chapter Two: Hospital Dept.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
** "Ugh..." Lei Fang moaned waking up from the hopsital. She sat herself up straightly, her droopy eyes catching glance of the flowers and candies that blessed the stand next to her. She then looked at the statue of her marked 2nd Place. "Man," Lei Fang whined, "I could've won. But Ayane was far more superior. When will I ever win? Nearly all the tournament players have won first place besides me." Lei Fang looked down to her hand trying to rub off the blood stains under her nails. "Hey, Lei Fang!" called a small voice. "Huh?" Lei Fang's head turned over to the door. "Hey! It's me! Hitomi! Great job, yesterday! You almost won!" Hitomi began to stomp her feet, angered by Lei Fang's loss. She had been eliminated by Ayane in the fourth round. "Oh! And I stirred up something for ya!" Hitomi flashed out a Chinese Desert. Lei Fang's favorite. "Oh! Thanks!" Lei Fang thanked as she grasped a hold of the liquid desert. She grabbed the cold and sweet soup and gobbled it down with a single spoon. "Ow!" Lei Fang hissed out. "That stung!" Hitomi giggled. "Well that's what happens after tournaments. You swell up!" Hitomi sat down next to Lei Fang. "I don't know, Hitomi. I don't feel right anymore. Ayane grappling me repeatidly, Tina tossing me around, Bass dragging me in circles, Zack forcing me to a wall, etc. I don't think I'll feel the same about fighting anymore. Tournaments weren't like they were before." Lei Fang sighed a bit. "Oh, c'mon, Lei Fang! Don't tell me you're quitting the upcoming tag tournament!" complained Hitomi as her eyes glittered about. "I don't know, Hitomi. We might end up in last place again!" Lei Fang said. "Don't worry! We'll be partners!" Hitomi reassured. "Okay, fine. What's there to lose but a bunch of bones?" ** 


	3. Tag Tournament with a Kidnapper ::

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chapter Three: Tag Tournament :: 1st Kidnapped ::  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
** The tag tournament was finally in order. The current team rosters were paired with their opponents and their arenas. "Who do you think we're going up against?" asked Lei Fang as she zipped her leather jacked up. "We're probably going against Kasumi and Christie. No problem right?" Hitomi asked as she pulled her denim jacket on. "Kasumi's a shinobi and Christie an assasin....NO BIG DEAL!" Lei Fang said with a bit of sarcasm. "Team Lei Fang and Hitomi! You're up!" called a manly voice from the intercom. "Well, let's go kick whoever's butt!" encouraged Hitomi as the two girls walked out to the caged arena. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS MATCH 3! INTRODUCING THE FIRST TEAM! FROM CHINA! LEI FANG! AND FROM GERMANY! HITOMI!" Hitomi ran out into the caged arena and began to impress the crowd. She was mostly eye-candy to everyone. Lei Fang walked out casually and with a bored expression on her face. "C'mon Hitomi! Lighten up! Have fun!" Hitomi encouraged. "INTRODUCING TEAM TWO! FROM AMERICA! BASS! AND FROM RUSSIA! BAYMAN!" The two gigantic men stampeded out into the arena. The boos filled the arena. Hitomi began to back away from the arena with fright. "Hehe, probably you should start things off, Lei!" Hitomi said with nervousness. Lei Fang got into position facing Bayman. "LITTLE GIRL, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Bayman taunted. "I'M NOT GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL!" Lei Fang grinned and then said, "Puh-lease! Don't be surprised when my team's declared winner!" The referee called for the flag which began the match. Bayman stampeded over to Lei Fang. He released a strong punch to her. Lei Fang caught his fist. She swung him over to the cage hard shocking him instantly. Lei Fang then kicked Bayman's gut pressing him against the high-voltage cage. She then spun around and pressed him against the cage once again with a backheel press. Lei Fang backflipped as Bayman hurtled to the ground in pain. "YEOWCH!" cried Bayman. He stood up and ran after Lei Fang. Lei Fang hopped into the air dodging Bayman's rush. She grappled against Bayman's arm and pulled him forward. She called Hitmo who hopped in and slammed her fist into Bayman's face KOing him. Bass hopped in and slammed Hitomi's face with his fist. Hitomi stumbled over. Bass picked Hitmo up and stuffed her head between his knees. He then brought her into the air and slammed her to the ground hard. Bass picked Hitomi up and slammed her face against the cage. She was beginning to feel the voltage. "PAIN!! OW!!! MUST!! OW!! REFRAIN!! OW!! FROM!! OW!! QUITTING!! OWWWWW!!!" Hitomi regained control of her face and grappled Bass's arm. She hurtled him into the air with all the might she can. She hopped high into the air and went for a body block, but Bass caught her before she made contact. He swung her into a circle and tossed her into the air. Hitomi, remembering what she did for her karate class, used her weight to her advantage by flipping over to land on the ground. She kicked Bass's shoulder hard, knocking him into the cage, shocking him instantly. She pulled Bass up and kicked him in the shin and hooked his head into her arm. She quickly lifted him up into the air and swung him into the cage which made the voltage raise to shock him. Bass was knocked out. "WINNER HAS BEEN DECLARED!" called the referee. "HITOMI AND LEI FANG!" Lei Fang rushed out to the battered Hitomi. She grabbed her arm and raised it up victoriously. "OW!" Hitomi called out. "Sorry, Hitomi," Lei Fang giggled. She was proud that they advanced to the second round. Lei Fang and Hitomi walked out of the arena and to their lockerooms. They passed by the Lisa and Kasumi who were badly battered up. "Hey!" Lisa called out. "You two advanced?" Lei Fang stood proudly and said, "We sure did!" Lisa hesitated and spoke out, "Do Kasumi and I a favor by beating Christie and Eiko up." Lisa and Kasumi began limping off again. "This should be fun!" Hitomi said joyously. They continued along the hallway path to the lockerooms, until suddenly they heard a scream. "What was that?" Hitomi asked curiously to Lei Fang. "I don't know! Let's check it out!" The two women ran towards the sound and found Lisa on the ground, panting heavily. "Lisa!" Hitomi screamed out. "What happened?" Lisa tried to speak, "she...took...Kasumi." Lei Fang and Hitomi looked at eachother for a moment then back to Lisa. "Who?" asked Lei Fang. "N....N....N...ugh..." Lisa fainted out unconciously. "LISA!" Hitomi cried out as she lifted Lisa's head up. "She's knocked out. We best get out of her before people start thinking we knocked her out. We better get to the arena right now. No time for the lockers!" 


End file.
